Delusions of cola on the high seas: DC 1
by Tina senpai
Summary: WideHip and TopHeavy getting into allsorts of terrible trouble and indescribable filth with Jareth, Eric, Hook, Beej, Froglip and various others. Stuff that could not be put on the original DA editions! Smut, smut and...SMUT! with OC's ;
1. Chapter 1

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 1

The Mutiny of the freak ship

'Welcome readers. As you all know, the stories of the notorious Pirates ships on the highseas are true. But unfortunately, some where sugar-coated and made into fund little adventures with no backbone. Here lies the disturbed and perverted tails which where left out, due to some peoples eyes being to 'sensitive.' For readers of a nervous disposition beware. For those without, enjoy to the fullest.'

Beetlejuice had overpowered her. Froglip had helped a little to, but luckily she kept kicking him away in the face. Unfortunately, she seriously underestimated Beetlejuices strength. He had forced her against the table and had pressed the length of his body into hers. She struggled as he began to tear away bits of her clothes, making quick and teasing promises about mending them for her at a later date. When he had gotten her in just her pants, shirt and boots, he felt satisied enough to continue. Froglip proceeded to bring out some rope they had stashed away somewhere and both males proceeded to tie her up. She shouted abuse at them as she doneso, them smirking all the way through and paying her no heed.

She had her legs and hands tied up, spread-eagled on the top deck, luckily just ought of sight of the other ship, but she still felt a little exposed due to the stripping to only her long white shirt.

She tugged on the cords wrapped around her wrists and winced slightly as they cut into her skin. No escape.

Suddenly, she felt two hands on her, one either side of her breast. She looked down and saw a face full of Froglip. He licked his lips at her and she protested even more.

"Remember Froglip, you're only allowed to play with the top part now." Beetlejuice snarled at him from somewhere above her head. She had to crank her neck back to see him stood above her. He already had removed his clothes and was stood, undoing his pants.

She looked away and blushed even harder as Froglip began to slowly knead her flesh beneath her shirt. She bit her lip to stop any sounds that came out and shut her eyes tight as the feelings begin to grow.

'Wha...what is this?! This tight feeling...where he's touching...feels good!' She mentally thought and stifled another moan as he yanked down the sides of her shirt, popping a few buttons and esposing her chest to all that could see.

She felt a cold thrill rip through her body and shuddered, creating more goosebumps. When she looked down, she saw Froglip merely smiling at her. She saw why. Both her nipples where hard and her breasts where covered in small goosebumps. She blushed harder and threw her head back as he began to touch her again. She tried to hold her breath but succeeded in letting out small panting noises, obviosuly egging Froglip on.

Suddenly, the feelings disappeared along with Froglips hands as he was swiftly kicked off by Beetlejuice and landed in a corner on his head.

"Thanks for the warm." Beetlejuice said and crouched down between her legs. The sight of her blushed, panting and shirt all ajar revealing her voluptuous bosom was too much for him and he dove right in. Literally.

She gasped as his cold hands touched her thighs and prevented her from wiggling away from his cold breath. His tongue carefully crawled it's way from his mouth and she watched as it slowly began it's path towards the destination inbetween her legs. She watched, shocked and impressed as it found the fabric of her underwear and actually pulled it down by a strap, revealing her to his hungry eyes.

He leant in closer, closed his own eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. Her throat went dry and she squeaked as he looked at her, smiled and licked his lips.

The bastard was teasing her!

She was about to rant at him, when she threw her head back and screamed instead. His tongue had parted the skin inbetween her legs and found the core of his desire. She tried to wriggle around, not wanting to escape, but wanting more. She moaned and whimpered, blushing the whole time as his tongue pressed hard and started to swirl around quicker.

"You're very wet. Here." He said and licked his tongue out quickly, making her hips jolt upwards. He was pleased at her body's sensitivities.

"Ba...bas...bastard!" She gasped out and moaned some more.

He stopped for a second and brought his body up so his face was level against hers. He was very pleased with her disarrayed hair and erotic face.

"That I am." He said and then placed his hand where his tongue had been before. She wriggled and and screamed when she felt his digits enter her. His tongue sought out a nipple and he began sucking earnestly, very pleased with the noises she was emitting. She wriggled against him, not realising she was rubbing herself against him in such a place, he became very excited. She felt him shift a little and opened her eyes as she was turned on to her side. She saw Froglip in the corner, watching and with his hand...she would have screamed in disgust if she hadn't of felt Beetlejuice thrust his self inside her. She gasped as he buried himself into the hilt and everything seemed to still for a moment.

The only noise in the room as she held her breath was the quiet and content sound of Froglip's fapping.

Then she screamed.

"Oh God, Beej!" She wriggled and thrust her body the best she could, tensing it so most of the weight was on her wrists.

It was the first time she had called him by his nickname and he found it quite a turn on. He began thrusting inside her, emitting loud grunts as he did.

"Babes...you're so...tight." He mustered out, finding his body being driven crazy by hers. She was a writhing mess beneath her and he loved it.

Much later, a few 15 times later and a verbal abuse towards them, they started again. She HAD been well and truly screwed. And now, they were about to do it again. 'Buggar', was all that seemed to registar. That and a face full of tentacle like limbs coming from Beetlejuice somewhere. Some place she didn't quite want to think about.

She pretended to be disgusted as he manipulated various long 'tentacley' objects out of his body and from his general crotch region. She flinched away as some reached her face and was so distracted by the petting, she didn't see him settle inbetween her legs again.

Again, he entered her, this time more roughly knowing she was still wet from the last times. She still gripped and tensed her body at the sensation, causing the rope to cut into her wrists farther. The mixture of pleasure and pain drove her over the edge and she didn't want it to end. If she could, she would wrap her legs around his body and press his waist even harder into hers.

Gods, she secretly loved these mutinies.

'Well, boys and girls (for I know most of you naughty inklings are barely legal to read this smut) we have reached the end of the first chapter. And so, I bid you farewell for now and ask that you may venture again into the realm of darkness and smut, for another round of 'Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles!'


	2. Chapter 2

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 2

The Mutiny of the sexy ship

The last thing she saw, was her two crew either side of her, lowering their own naked bodies down and grabbing roughly various parts of her body. Captain Hook then brought out the blindfold and placed it over her eyes.

"I'll take this off later, for now...we do it my way."'

She could only imagine what they were doing to her body. She felt Hot tongues trail up and down her thighs, hands groping her rump and one securely underneath a breast, which she fathomed must be hook's. He still stood behind her, pressing his own body hard against hers and knowing she was shuddering due to this. Suddenly, the feelings disappeared and she yelped as she was quickly turned around and her hot flesh hit the table top. She attempted to get up but was stopped by a pressure between her legs. She stilled for a couple of seconds, gulping in quick bits of air and just feeling what was happening. She felt the figure lean forward and lower their face so close to her chest, she could feel hot breath against her skin.

Hook loved his little game and watched her blush deepen at her heightened sense of feel. He tentatively watched her as he prepared his next moves. He signalled to Jareth and Eric and they both moved and held down her wrists firmly. She began to protest but soon, it turned into a scream as Hooks hot mouth opened up around her nipple and began to suck gingerly on it. She tried to thrust upwards into the sensation some more, but the men to her side where surprisingly strong and she found she could only flail and moan like a wilde animal as his mouth devoured her. He removed his mouth and looked proudly at his work, her taut nipple making him smirk. He gave the same treatment to the other and again, recieved the same reaction of her body trying to break free. He pulled back and watched her whimper at the loss of his lips, teeth and tongue, but knew soon, she'd be screaming alot louder.

He drew back and watched her frown. She obviously thought he had finished. He proved her wrong. His hand and hook gathered up the straps of her panties and yanked them down so quickly, the breeze made her gasp in shock.

"James!" She cried, not quite sure what was happening, partly fearing for herself and partly quivering in excitement.

He knelt down and placed both her knees over his shoulders. She was so thankul she was wearing the blindfold as she knew she would have blushed outrageously at just watching him and looking at how she was. The mere thought of him looking at her between her legs made her whimper and she awaited whatever would happen to her innocent self next. Yeah right.

He leant forward and smiled. He smelled her scent in and waited. She shuddered some more.

By now, Jareth and Eric had let her hands go, but their own had wandered to her upper body, caressing her, playfully licking and nipping with their teeth.

Whilst she was distracted by a hard nip from Jareth, Hook took his oppurtunity.

"Hook, line and sink her boys." Was all he said, before leaning forward and letting his tongue wander amongst her curls.

She arched and cried wildly, the sensation almost too much for her. His hand and hook held down her hip as she tried to jerk for more, but he was going torturously slow. She felt like she was losing her mind.

He pulled her hips closer, urging her to now move her hips to the rythm of his tongue, which she eagerly obeyed.

The time had come.

Atfter her moaning his name repeatedly and tasting her, he stood up and undressed himself. Jareth and Eric kept her distracted, Jareths hand wandering where Hooks mouth had been and began caressing her wet flesh. She whimpered in delight and bit on her finger to stop herself from screaming. Suddenly everything stopped. The blindfold was removed. She blinked a couple of times before squeaking at the image before her. Captain Hook, Jareth and Eric, all Naked around her and erect. She whimpered and covered her face as she saw Hook lean forward. He carefully plyed her hands away from her face and the message was clear, 'don't hide from us.'

He thrusted into her straight away, glad he had prepared her. He settled into her till the hilt and awaited. She didn't move. She was holding her breath. Jareth leant down and whispered against her ear.

"Breath, Captain."

She sucked in a deep breath and began to move around furiously.

"Oh my god, James Move!" She begged, her legs wrapping around his waist and pushing him towards her.

And move he did.

As did Eric and Jareth.

They moved within her and brought her to the brink so many times, before toppling over the edge with her.

This continued for many, many hours and by morning, they'd somehow moved to her bed and fallen asleep on it.

Thus ends another chapter in 'Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles!' Prepare for next time, it may just be YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 3

The Interrogation scenes

On the Freak ship...

She shuddered involuntarily and gripped her ties to prevent herself from jerking upwards. Slowly, he let his tongue begin a torturous journey up and down her body, removing her coat along the way. She threw her head back as his tongue lapped at a specific sensitive spot on her body and began to moan, thriving on the wonderful sensation and not caring if her captainy morals where thrown astray.

His tongue had jumped out of his mouth an extra inch and covered her entire inner thigh, enjoying the smell of her wetness right in front of him. He blew cold air on her, causing her to shudder and wriggle at the sensation. He could only smirk.

"I can taste another man here," he licked up, achingly close to her neat curls, "I was beaten here it seems, but no matter...for now, you're mine. ALL MINE." He punctuated the last words, achingly close to her, his lips almost touching her skin and brushing her hair down there. She panted for air, the mere vibrations from his voice feeling like tiny kisses on her lips. Though she knew kisses from him wouldn't be that good at all.

Those thoughts where pushed back with a scream as his hot tongue lapped up the wetness inbetween her legs. She wriggled about, not sure what was happening as her body screamed for more and her groin was aching for him to do more. He obeyed the true signals her body gave him and put his arms underneath both sides of her hips, circling them around her legs and pulling her more up towards him.

"Beej!" she cried wantonly, feeling ready to explode as the coil inside her stomach tightened up, ready to let her juices flow.

"Let it go Captain." Beej stopped for a second before plunging his tongue in as far as it could go, using his thumb to rub her sensitive outside.

Her entire body felt like it was being emptied as he licked and sucked as much as he could get. She felt the coil inside her snap and tilt her over the edge. She screamed as she felt herself empty, his mouth lapping up at everything.

After she came down from her high, she looked down at him, watching him kiss her stomach almost tenderly. Somehow, even after what he had just done, it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

"Beej," she whispered, surprised she still had a voice to speak with. He understand her plea. Her eyes held a thick haze of lust and desire. He shifted and bought his body up, already fully erect and throbbing. She felt the pulsations as he pressed hard against her and whimpered wantonly, pressing herself up.

"Ready and waiting to board Captain." He smirked, watching her blush, before thrusting into her up the the hilt. She gasped at the sensation and closed her eyes. Not from pain, he'd prepared her well enough. She was overwhelmed by such a feeling. She was so FULL.

Beej smirked at the tightness around him and how he loved the way she held him tightly.

He began a rythm, trying his hardest to sustain himself above her. It was hard to concentrate with her wanton cries and pleas for more. He never thought he'd hear such words.

"Åh Gud! Åh Beej, snälla hårdare! Sluta inte! Fortare!" She cried.

God, how he loved her speaking in her native tongue of Swedish. It urged him on and he obeyed her willingly, plunging inside her and loving her cries.

Soon, his grunts became as erratic as his thrusts and they both felt that familiar feeling in their stomachs, of the coil tightening and threatening to snap.

"BEEJ! I'M-AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Was all she could get out, before throwing back her head and letting herself fall over the edge again.

He couldn't help it, he saw her scream in completion and couldn't hold it anymore. He watched her pristine skin gleam with her sweat and his mind went. He pulled out of her suddenly, whilst she was still over the edge and leant back enough for what he was about to do. He grabbed his hard member in his hand and with one quick tug, he to came, sending his fluid all over her body and chest. She was so hot from her orgasm, that the cold sensation was a shock. But it was nice and she gathered her breaths and just let him lay down ontop of her, her head positioned perfectly inbetween her breasts.

"Now, are you prepared to tell me all you know?" He breathed against her chest and smiled to himself.

WideHip looked down at him and smirked.

"Never. No amount of 'torture' can make me tell."

This was DEFINETELY going to be a fascinating interrogation.

On the Sexy ship...

Although chained up, she still attempted to distance herself and pulled back as he approached, making him smirk all the more and gripping her waist, forced her forward violently and ground their hips together. She gasped at the added pressure of his hot groin and his tongue darting out to play with her earlobe. Suddenly, she felt a cold, hard sensation on her back and recognised the feel as the whip she had been looking at earlier. She felt Eric around the other side, slowly tilt her head back and whisper dangerously against her lips.

"With pleasure, comes a little pain."

Before she could protest, he done something completely 'Un-Eric' and crashed his lips against hers. She gasped, which allowed his tongue entry and began a battle for domination. She quickly lost due to the distraction of Him grinding his hips hard against her butt from underneath, Jareths tongue licking and biting her earlobe and his own hips thrusting up against her sensitive parts. She slowly felt like she was losing her mind and when Eric FINALLY allowed her to escape from his lips, she found herself gasping for air and feeling like various parts of her where on fire.

She yelped when Eric removed himself form behind her and Jareth grabbed her rear in his hand and squeezed.

"I...I...I won't tell you anything!" She mustered out, knowing it was wrong to enjoy the sensations she was feeling. Christ, she could the heat radiating off Jareth from one region.

She heard a pair of dark chuckles, one from against her neck and another from behind her.

"Good that means, we get to do this the fun way." Jareth hummed against her neck and turned so that she felt his hair tickled her skin.

The pleasant sensation of that was replaced as she felt a very quick, but very painful slap across her back. She screamed out in pain and gripped Jareth's waist inbetween her legs harder, glad there was something to support her. After the first initial stinging left, a strange sensation came over her and she shuddered as Jareth leant back and felt his hand touch the front of her. She threw her upper torso back and shut her eyes as his hand massaged a breast and and played with a nipple. She wriggled and moaned and then jerked as his hand grabbed her hair and held her, bent over backwards in place. She felt another two whip marks in unison, this time, allowing the painful feeling to subside and letting the strange, pleasurable sensation creep in.

After several more lashings, Eric stopped, letting her breathe and get used to the feeling. He didn't want to kill the poor girl, he just wanted her to get the right idea.

He walked up behind her again and signalled to Jareth. He let go of her hair and she fell limply backwards.

"Bas...bastards." She managed to get out.

They smirked at each other and began the next stage.

"Indeed we are Captain," Jareth whispered huskily and pulled her back upwards and let her feet fall to the floor, keeping a tight grip on her waist, "but then, what does that make you? A lover of bastards."

She gasped as they pulled down her panties and she blushed as she was fully exposed to them.

"Captain, we didn't know you could blush all over." Eric chuckled and teased her. He pressed against her and she blushed even harder as she felt his naked body against hers. His hands reached round and delved into her moist curls, making her wriggle and try to keep sane. She lost it all as she watched Jareth take off his breeches in front of her and finally press himself against where Eric's hands where.

She didn't know what to think.

She closed her eyes and just remembered to breath.

Suddenly, her weight was shifted and she found herself tilted backwards and her legs held up from behind by Eric. She blushed and wriggled about as she realised Jareth had a view of everything. She couldn't meet his gaze.

She heard a chuckle and firm hands turned her face to his. He was smiling.

She whimpered slightly as he stepped forward and pressed his member against her, whilst Eric ran his from behind to.

"A little pain, alot of pleasure, Captain." Jareth spoke before planting a sweet kiss against her lips. It was just a distraction, before he positioned himself and eased in steadily, not to fast but not to slow. She shuddered at the feeling and threw her head back, letting it fall and be supported by Eric's shoulder. He turned her head and kissed her, waiting for her to adjust to Jareth's size.

Achingly slowly, Jareth started moving.

For a whole minute, he done it so slow, the only sounds where his heavy breathing and TopHeavy's quiet whines, before she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jareth please...I need more. Please."

Jareth smiled and had been waiting for his oppurtunity.

He pulled out swiftly and rammed back into her as hard as he could, chuckling as she screamed and lost herself in the immense pleasure and pain she felt. It was a tiny sting, but the spot he had hit her inside was so intense, she didn't care. It just added to the pleasure.

He carried on like this and she screamed each time, tighten her legs around his waist and urging him on. Eric's hand had stayed firmly where they where, but his mouth had attached itself to her neck and began to suck furiously.

She didn't care about the marks, she just wanted more.

Five minutes went by, mostly TopHeavy yelling abuse at them both and urging them both to continue what they where doing. Soon, Jareth shouted his completion and although TopHeavy was thoroughly knackered, she wanted more. Much more. She turned to Eric and caught his lips as his head turned towards her, in a ferocious and hungry kiss. He knew her signals.

He let her legs drop to the floor and bent her slightly forward, Jareth now supporting her, even if she did have the handcuffs to hold onto.

Eric eased himself inside, kissing her shoulders blades and hissing at the tight wetness that enveloped around him. He waited.

"Oh....God...damnit man, MOVE!" TopHeavy whined and pushed her hips back against him, smiling as he moaned. Jareth caught her and quickly planted a mind blowing kiss on her lips, his skilled tongue working magic in her mouth.

Eric began a a quick pace, not being able to hold back, thrusting madly and hitting that sweet, deep spot inside her everytime.

TopHeavy, having thrown her head forward, saw Jareth fully erect again, the show infront of him obviously affecting him. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Let me." Was all she said, before bowing her head down and lowering herself until she reached his member. She wasted no time in teasing him, instead wrapping her mouth around him and sucking him all in.

Both men felt ready to implode as they looked between each other. They had a woman between them, pleasuring them both and somehow, in the heat of the moment it felt absolutely right as they leant forward and hungrily kissed each other.

Soon, a chain reaction started.

TopHeavy, feeling the coil within her snap, tightened around Eric. She was sent over the edge and hummed against Jareth's member, sucking as hard as she could. Jareth thrusted into her mouth slightly as he came, gripping onto Eric's shoulders, who in turn, gripped onto TopHeavy's and emptied himself inside her.

Soon, both men had walked over to their discarded clothes and put them back on, leaving TopHeavy the way she was; slightly hanging from her handcuffs, nude and covered in their fluids.

"We'll be back in a bit, we're just getting some more supplies; don't go anywhere." Eric smirked almost evilly and she found the coil in her stomach spring back to life.

Those bloody sexy bastards.


	4. Chapter 4

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 4

The Meet with BIG D...

'Welcome readers. As you all know, the stories of the notorious Pirates ships on the highseas are true. But unfortunately, some where sugar-coated and made into fund little adventures with no backbone. Here lies the disturbed and perverted tails which where left out, due to some peoples eyes being to 'sensitive.' For readers of a nervous disposition beware. For those without, enjoy to the fullest.'

On the 'ship of mist and shadows'....

"Such brave, strong, defiant women you are." He pulled back and admired as his tentacles set to work, slowly undressing the girls. He marched over quite 'happily' to his throne and tossed them an over the shoulder smirk.

"Oh, it's going to be fun breaking you two." He said and seated himself back onto his throne, smirking and chuckling as the two girls exchanged frightened looks.

TopHeavy gasped beneath her gag as a tentacle slid into her top. She couldn't fight. She couldn't grab them or her flintlock. There wasn't even any room to shuffle about. But she could feel. She felt as the slimy tentacle began slithering along her breast, reaching round and purposefully squeezing her, teasing her skin and making it feel on fire. She blushed heavily as the end began to caress her nipple and another tentacle joined work on the otherside, teasing the small nub and making her nipples hard. These minstrations continued, and TopHeavy was trying her best not to react. But her body couldn't lie. As the gag in her mouth came out, before she could drag in an airful of oxgen so she could yell at Darkness, a long, thick tentacle shot out and swiftly plunged into the depths of her mouth, forcing her head back against the board. She tried to bite down on it, but it was so hard that she could barely move her jaw. She could feel the hot liquid in her mouth and tried not to gag, but choked on the sheer length of it when it pushed down and almost into her throat. It begin a steady pace and she began to relax her jaw, only to tighten it again and shriek against the appendage when two tentacles found their way into her breeches.

She tried wiggling again, but couldn't prevent them from going ever deeper, more removing her clothes and teasing her flesh also.

She gasped as finally, with her breeches halfway off and her panties pulled to one side, the two tentacles began to delve where her curls lay and parted the skin they found their.

She tried to wriggle again, hot and exhausted, almost completely naked and now with tentacles playing with her body. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she thought...Oh F**k.

A massive tentacle had appeared in front of her and seemed so big, all she could think know was, '...it's gonna' kill me.'

Meanwhile, WideHip was recieving the same treatment. Wet appendages were all over her skin, except some where actually sucking places, leaving great big red rings. Although she wasn't gagged, one seemed adamant in it's quest of curiousity, sliding inbetween her cheeks and lathering her up down there.

One strong tentacle, lifted up her leg at an angle, on the command of Darkness so he could get a nice view of everything. And he did. WideHip couldn't struggle with the pleasure that was racking through her body.

She was gasping and moaning, when her attention was drawn to her side. She looked over where a loud moan had come from and saw a sight she never thought possible.

TopHeavy, now completely tied against the chair, with tentacles molesting her skin, had an extremely large tentacle appendage going inside her, at an exceeddingly fast rate.

Before WideHip could protest and get her senses all together, the shock of something big and thick filling her up stopped her. She threw her head back and knew that at this angle, Darkness was enjoying all that he saw.

"Now boys, go easy on them. I want you to dress them and leave the rest to me. For now, just weaken them." He bellowed across the room, reaching down to his erect member and stroking himself a few times. He enjoyed the rest of the show, watching the two girl try to writhe about in the chairs, WideHip being lifted almost vertically and TopHeavy with her legs spread out and her hands above her head.

He admired Tentacle rape sometimes, he really did.

On the ship of mist and shadows....

"It seems we shall have to continue this later ladies. It seems we have guests." He finished his sentence as the door to his cabin swung open and his guards brought in a quartet of men, a goblin and a dead body it seemed.

"Captain! We came to save you but...urm..."Jareth trailed off and blushed slightly as he gazed up from his bound position on the floor.  
"Let me guess, you got caught? Urgsch, so pretty, but such an idiot." WideHip commented.

"Worm! Make room for our new guests. We need to fit them with the proper attire." Big D chuckled cruelly and soon, the room had a two new tables, a new chair and a goblin hanging upside in the corner for the smaller minions of darkness to play with.

All this, and D still hadn't forgotten about his new little playmates.

"Now ladies, where were we?"

The two girls looked at their crewmates and gulped down the saliva in their throats.

Jareth and Eric had been chained to the floor on all fours, facing away from each other and completely naked. D had thought it best to use the 'double-sided' snake toy for those to and Jareth and Eric were trying so hard to deny the urge to thrust back against each other.

Beej had been pinned against the wall, his legs tied to boards and spread so his member was not only on show, but Darkness made sure that every few minutes, a small minion would go over and sit on Beej's lap, wriggling around until they felt him go stiff and hard.

Froglip was just hung upside down naked, smaller minions hitting and poking him with anything they could find.

"Now, now girls, isn't a wonderful atmosphere? The shadows surround and enclose us, protecting us from light, your crewmates are here and," he stepped forward and placed his head inbetween the two girls bodies, "you reak of innocence." D said, smelling inbetween both girls and inhaling hard.

Beej chuckled.

"You ain't smelling hard enough."

Big D choose to ignore this comment, instead focusing on his two prizes. He yanked the two chains in his hands, suddenly propelling the girls forwards and onto the floor. He held it right so that they didn't fall on their faces and after a few seconds of suspension, they landed on their knees.

"Not so hospitable now are you, BIG D." TopHeavy spat it out and wiped her mouth, remembering how his mouth had been on hers not too long ago.

Big D merely laughed that earth shaking laugh and walked around them, allowing himself to sit down on the throne.

"It seems you to are close friends," he chuckled and nudged the two with both of his knees, "show us how close you are."

They both looked at each other, both understanding what they meant.

D took his chance.

Before they could turn to him and protest, a yank of his chains and a swift nudge in their backs from his knees made them fall forward, their lips crashing together.

They immediately tried to pull away, but D's knees came up and pressed against the back of their necks, stopped them from doing so.

WideHip and Topheavy lips were soaked in saliva and both girls where moaning against one anothers lips. there eyes locked on each other and they both transmitted the same message; 'screwed if we do and screw if we don't.' So they went for it.

WideHip slightly moaned as her lips began to move with TopHeavy's, her tongue massaging against her friends as she granted her access to her moist cavern.

Soon, the pressure on their necks was gone, but they didn't stop. They carried on kissing, exploring each others wild inhabitions, unbeknownst that everyone was watching.

Jareth and Eric couldn't stand it anymore. Jareth, instigating it, began moving his hips, testing to see what would happen, before Eric joined in, both men moaning wildly.

Soon, Beej had invited a minion back over and the minion was ordered by D to put the dead guy out of his misery.

Froglip couldn't do anything, his hands where tied up. So he cried to himself.

Big D was enjoying the show as much as he could, one hand still grasping the chains tightly, the other wrapped around his rock hard member and massaging it's length.

As both girls moaned and wrapped their arms around each other infront of him, he gripped harder and let out a hearty moan, deep in the back of his throat, gaining their attention. They both looked at him, watching him pleasure himself and somehow (possibly something from his kiss earlier) they both yearned for something more.

Their curiousity compelled them forward and D kept going, but watched all the same as the two girls approached them.

Their faces came within centimetres of his 'demonhood' and his hot hand gripping it tight and pumping into. Both girls looked on in amazement at the sheer size of it, watching it grow bigger until it almost became the length of their entire arms.

TopHeavy decided to take it a step further. Whilst D shut his eyes at one moment, she flicked out her tongue and licked the side of him.

He immediately gripped himself harder and and groaned at the sensation, before (with chains still in hand) he grabbed her with his other arm and brought her close to his face.

"If you tease me as such, better finish what you begun, little girl." He growled up, trying to frighten her, but somehow, igniting something more from within her.

She scooted back down again, flicked her tongue out, enjoying it when he groaned and almost thrust upwards for more. She noticed WideHip looking at her curiously, and TopHeavy nodded, giving her the ok to go ahead. Soon, both girls where licking and sucking on him, watching him as he groaned and grasped the sides of his chair, the chains no longer being held. The girls where far too busy to think of escaping.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

His pressure was building up and he desperately needed the release.

Both girls watched as he panted and grunted, looking between the two desperately, trying to make his decision.

It was made.

TopHeavy gasped in surprise as he yanked her upwards and onto his lap, feeling the heat and wetness inbetween her legs on the skin of his thigh.

He hadn't forgotten about WideHip, who sat before him, pouting about not being chosen. He signalled for her to turn around and face the two crews and she did as he bid, somehow trusting him in this situation. A dark shadow drew over her and she closed her eyes as it seemed to envelop itself around her body. To her, it was a figure, all dressed in black, caressing her body and doing wonderful things to her. To everyone else in the room, they just saw her and her own hands, running across and caressing her skin.

TopHeavy admired her. She thought she was brave and didn't realise the enchantment her friend was under.

She was brought back to her own situation when D jerked her forward, as if to throw her off, but instead, he caught her leant her forward infront of him.

"Now, prepare yourself," he said and nudged aside the back of her skirt and positioning the thead of himself so he was at her entrance, "for this is going to fill you all the way, up."

He moved so quickly, she hardly had time to digest his words. She gasped as she was moved backwards and with the gravity of her falling down, she impaled herself directly onto D, taking him all in, right upto the hilt.

She screamed, not in pain, but in shock and at the sensation it caused.

Christ he was right, she so so incredibly full.

He reached around her and tore away the fabric of her top, leaving her completely exposed. He carefully allowed his fingernails to rake over her hefty bosom, circling her already hard nipples with the tips. She trembled ontop of him and he pulled her backwards and his chest met her soft back halfway. She arched against him and shivered and moaned as his long hot tongue came out and licked her between her shoulder blades and neck.

WideHip, whose knees had given out beneath her, was now writhing on the floor. The enchantment made her believe that the dark figure had taken off all her clothes and was now ramming into her at full speed. The rest of the cabin looked on in amazement, there imaginations running wild as WideHip seemed to be sprawled naked on the cold wooden floor, her legs opened and her hands supporting her as she thrusted her hips up towards the ceiling like a wild cat.

D and TopHeavy had been going for a while, TopHeavy moving up and down of her own accord, while D molested her body endlessly with his mouth, tongue, teeth and hands.

Soon, it all became too much.

WideHip, who was still thrusting away, threw her head back and let out a wild scream, clawing at the floorboards and her back arching off the floor.

TopHeavy and D, who were watching, both threw their heads back and TopHeavy grinded down hard as her and D reached their completions.

Beej, Jareth and Eric had also reached their end and soon, everyone was a sweaty, moaning, heated mess in the cabin, gathering themselves up and falling asleep where they lay.

All except Froglip.

Who cried in the corner, as he was beaten.

'Well, boys and girls (for I know most of you naughty inklings are barely legal to read this smut) we have reached the end of the first chapter. And so, I bid you farewell for now and ask that you may venture again into the realm of darkness and smut, for another round of 'Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles!'


	5. Chapter 5

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 5

Another Sexy Mutiny! Captain Zolah Appears!

'Welcome readers. As you all know, the stories of the notorious Pirates ships on the highseas are true. But unfortunately, some where sugar-coated and made into fund little adventures with no backbone. Here lies the disturbed and perverted tails which where left out, due to some peoples eyes being to 'sensitive.' For readers of a nervous disposition beware. For those without, enjoy to the fullest.'

On the Lower deck of the sexy ship...

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Jareth protested and made to grab Delios by the shoulders, by Delios was quicker. He pulled Jareth swiftly by his top and kissed him violently, shocking the gobling king. Delios pulled back and licked his lips.

"Now, now Jareth, don't fret, I just need to borrow something." Delios said and pushed the drunken Jareth on the floor, pushing his hand up Jareth's top.

"Stop! What are you-GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE!" He attempted to push back, but the drug that Delios had put in his kiss had made him feel so weak, it was like a feather batting against a bulldog. A very well dressed feather at that.

"Calm yourself. Tonights going to go to my plan. And maybe tomorrow, if all succeeds, I'm sure I could fit you in to." Delios said and licked the Jareth's earlobe, making him shudder involuntarily.

"Let the fun, begin."

Delios got to work quickly. With Jareth, half struggling underneath, he quickly found what he'd pre-arranged earlier.

He stripped Jareth of his shirt, distracting him by sucking hard on his nipples and grabbing his groin through the material of his pants, before violently flipping him onto his front and bounding his hands behind his back.

"Delios, listen to me! I....Whatever it is you think you're doing, stop it, RIGHT NOW!" Jareth bit out the last two words as he attempted to pull his hands free. No such luck.

Delios, was a master of typing knots. He'd had good practise on Inky.

"Oh trust me Jareth, you have NO idea at what I'm doing, if you did," Delios finished tying Jareth up and leaned his body down against his and whispered against his ear, "you'd be begging me to continue. Shall I show you?"

"Show me? What the bloody he-ELLLLLLL!" Jareth was cut off as Del skillfully pulled down his trousers in one go. He didn't even realise he had unbuckled his belt. Soon, Jareth was completely naked on the floor and VERY cold. It seemed to sober him up quite nicely.

"Delios, when I get out of here, you will pay for-" Jareth couldn't finish his sentence. Delios had clapped a hand over his mouth and shoved something in.

"Now, if all you're going to do is complain, i'll just have to shut that pretty mouth of yours." Delios hissed against his ear and licked his lobe again.

Jareth struggled as he was pulled backwards, but gasped and wriggled for a completely different reason when Delios hand found his cold member.

"So chilly down there...want me to warm you up?" Delios said and punctuated his last word by biting and sucking the spot inbetween jareth's neck and shoulder.

Jareth threw his head back and bit down hard, suppressing the urge to moan when Delios began to roll the pad of his thumb on the top of his head, his marks feeling like he was setting Jareth on fire.

Soon, Jareth had become fully erect, slick with sweat and thrusting himself involuntarily into Delios' hand, whilst the other pulled back his wild mane of hair and allowed his mouth better access to Jareths oh so tasty neck.

"Tell me Jareth, do you want more?" Delios let off his neck for a bit and inbetween small, vicious bites against his skin, he spoke into his ear.

"Do you want more of me Jareth? Do you want me to make come? Do you want ME?" Delios punctuated his last word by grinding his hips hard against Jareth's backside, starting an uncontrolable fire in Jareth's stomach which needed to be quenched. He ground his own hips back, obviously letting his body do the talking for him.

Delios smirked.

"Good."

He turned Jareth so violently that he got burns on his knees, but he continued. Jareth was bent forward onto a barrel, leaning over it with his upper torso and his rump sticking in the air.

He half turned and mumbled a complaint towards where he thought Delios would be, but his own rear was in the way to see what Delios was doing. It wasn't until he felt what he was doing, did Jareth gasp and immediately let his body jolt.

Delios had snuck up behind him, parted his cheeks and proceeded to lick Jareth where no one had ever gone before (except the sextoy that Darkness had shoved up there.)

His body stayed rigid, not quite sure how to process the feeling. It wasn't until Delios' tongue began to move in circles inside him, did his brain think; pleasure.

Jareth bent forward and used the barrel as help, rolling his hips back against Delios for me.

The pleasure was almost unbearable.

Delios came back up, licking his lips and smirking as he kissed way back up to Jareth's muscley shoulders and neck, positioning himself for what was about to come next.

"Jareth, take a deep breath in for me."

Jareth did as he was told and at the exact moment, Delios thrust fast and hard inside him, planting himself up to the hilt.

Jareth's vision saw stars and blackened for a second, before his body re-awkened him. Delios removed the gag from Jareth's mouth with a 'pop' and immediately liked the decision.

"Oh God! Delios!" Jareth half yelled and thrust himself back onto Delios hips, sheathing Delios inside him and clenchind when it felt unbearably good.

Delios proceeded to pound into Jareth, grabbing a bottle of cola and pouring it along his hot back. He felt so parched. He leant forward and, still thrusting wildly, licked and sucked up the liquid.

Jareth felt helpless and humiliated and he was loving every second of it.

The pressure in both man's stomachs began to build, Delios reaching round and pumping Jareth with his hand.

The two combined minstrations where too much for Jareth. He cried out as he came, choking back a name he dared not call.

The tight heat around him tipped Delios over the edge and he collapsed forward on Jareth, grinding hard inside the man as he filled him up.

Both men where left panting, and Jareth, due to the drugs side effects, seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Delios slowly pulled out of Jareth and cleaned himself up, quite glad that Jareth didn't turn around and begin to rant to him about anything. He'd hate to have to shove a gag in that mouth of his

Delios closed the door, the last image he saw being Jareth, stripped naked, with his hands tied behind his back, covered in cola and bent over a barrel.

On the upper deck of the Sexy Ship...

Eric was, quite badly, beating off the attentions and hands of Zolah. She hadn't known him long and had already curled herself onto his lap, fingering the small holes in his shirt. She already drunk a barrel full of rum and was feeling pleasantly tipsy.

TopHeavy had somehow gotten so drunk that she was allowing Beetlejuice to molest her in the corner, smiling nonstop and murmuring something about the frog prince. Beetlejuice just went with the flow and continued to do disgusting stuff to her body. Oh how he was admired among men.

When WideHip left, venturing to find Jareth, things began to heat up.

First, we shall start with the beloved Eric and Captain Zolah.

"Madam, please, you're drunk and I don't want it to seem I'm taking advantage of you." Eric said and attempted to removed Zolah form his person. No such luck.

"Honey, you can take advantage of me as much as you like and you won't here a word of complaint out of me."

Zolah nibbled on his ear, knowing it to be a mans weakspot.

She heard him hiss.

"Madam...you know not what you're causing me to do." Eric stuttered out and gripped onto the sides of her hips, most likely to control himself.

"No? Why don't you show me, pretty boy." She whispered again in his ear, this time, licking the inside and giggling to herself when he shivered and gripped tighter.

"You leave me no choice."

Zolah gasped as her weight was shifted about and the next thing she knew, Eric was carrying her through the dark hallways of the Sexy ship, going at a surprising speed.

In no time at all, they were in his room, and she had little time to ask about all his cuddly toys, when she fell upon the bed and Eric's body soon covered hers.

She moaned into his mouth when his lips crashed upon hers, his hands searching wildly around her body for somewhere to hold onto.

After a crazy amount of belts unbuckled and buttons popping off, both he and Zolah where naked and pressing against each other, feeling each others heat coming off of them.

Eric couldn't wait anymore.

He pulled her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him. He supported her waist and guided her hips so she slowly sheathed him inside of her.

They both moaned at the sensation and just waited.

"Eric, please." Zolah said, cuddling into Eric's neck and planting small, delicate kisses along his collarbone.

"Yes, Captain." He whispered huskily and placed his hands on her rump.

With a combination of his hands lifting her and his hips meeting her as her weight came back down, he began to thrust slowly into her.

Zolah moaned and called out to Eric to move faster and he obeyed. She leant backwards, arching her hips more against him and feeling on of his hands move up and down her torso, feeling her skin grow hotter under his own fingertips.

Soon, the coils in both their stomachs grew tight and snapped, sending them both hurtling over the edge of their orgasms in complete ecstacy.

They collapsed down on the bed together, Eric not pulling out and Zolah still wrapped almost completely around him.

Ah, but readers, we finish not here, for we still have Beetlejuice and and TopHeavy to get through.

Beetlejuice had been enjoying himself for quite some time. He had been molesting TopHeavy senseless for a good thirty minutes, just groping her chest over and over again, until she began calling his named.

"Mmmm, Beej...Beej.....Beej? BEEJ?!" TopHeavy had finally come to her senses. Not to late, but still enough to want to beat the crap out of Beetlejuice. Which she did.

"BUT...I...IT'S NOT JUST ME!"

"Shut up you cretin and eat my boot!"

"NO! URM...DELIOS WAS TRYING TO BE JARETH!"

"Pull the other one!" TopHeavy said and raised her boot to smash in his teeth.

"NO, REALLY, I SWEAR ON FROGLIP'S SURPRISING SPEED OF FAPPING, HE WAS WALKING ABOUT DISGUISED AS JARETH!"

TopHeavy hesitated.

"You're serious?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Beetlejuice almost cried.

Maybe it was the way Beetlejuice kissed her boots or his snivelling cowardice, but somehow, TopHeavy believed him. They looked around the ship, accidentally walking in on Zolah and Eric, before they came to a hallway they had yet to venture in. They recognised it as the storage facility (much like their own ships) and looked around, until they came to a big Red door.

They heard moans and mumbles coming from the other side of the door and opened it, both getting an eyeful of something interesting.

Jareth, stripped naked, with his hands tied behind his back, covered in cola and bent over a barrel.

"I say Beej, are you thirsty?" TopHeavy said, licking her lips.

Beetlejuice looked at her then back at Jareth.

"Parched."

On the Lower deck of the sexy ship...

"You're...you're not Jareth." She breathed out, her chest still pressed against his.

"...What gave me away?" Jareth's voice changed slightly, giving away his identity as Delios, but still he kept up the visage.

"Zolah and you lot appear on my ship and suddenly Jareth 'wants me?' I'm not stupid, I just do stupid things." She said sarcastically, breaking the mood slightly.

"Well, isn't this better? I mean, now you can have both of us. I can be whoever you want me to be," he leaned closer and the eye visage changed slightly, revealing a spark of yellow before it disappeared in a look of pure lust, "just try me." He pressed his lips hastily against hers again, silencing any protest and sound she made. She lost her inhabitations in the whirlwind kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him against her and she wantonly threw back her head, moaning wildly as they grinded against each other.

She could feel how hard Delios was, his want for her evident. Delios clawed at the outside of her thighs, needing something to grip onto before he just plunged into her and came there and then.

Slowly, almost excrutiating for both of them, Delios removed her shorts, peeling them off before leaning back and removing them from her legs.

They looked at each other as he removed the buckle from his pants, still in the guise of Jareth with his bright yellow eyes.

WideHip felt like butterflies where going off in her stomach and her body about to burst into a million stars. She tried to calm herself down, but the sight of his manhood popping out from his trousers was too much for her and she blushed feverishly.

"I promise, I won't hurt you." He moved back down towards her, pressing his now naked skin against hers.

They move moaned at the touch of one another and WideHip spread her legs more, surprised and touched by Delios' caring words.

Delios positioned himself and just as he thrusted into her, he captued their mouths together and swallowed her scream of pleasure.

As he began to pound into her, like an animal, he ravaged her senseless, moaning as his thrusts became erratic.

WideHip eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands guiding his hips to hit her at just the right spot.

Before they knew it, the hot feeling in their stomachs grew and they where kissing each other madly, not bothering who heard them moan and scream each others names.

Delios reached his hand inbetween them.

"Come for me love."

That done it for her.

She toppled over the edge of her orgasm, the pleasure too much for her.

The tight grip she held Delios in, pulled him over the edge to, and he came deep inside her, most of his liquid spilling out.

He collapsed ontop of her, before rolling to the side and taking her with him.

He only wanted her to be a little comfy.

Even a bastard has his moments.

'Well, boys and girls (for I know most of you naughty inklings are barely legal to read this smut) we have reached the end of the first chapter. And so, I bid you farewell for now and ask that you may venture again into the realm of darkness and smut, for another round of 'Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles!'


	6. Chapter 6

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 6

Swapping bodies

On the freak ship...

She saw that no one was looking and signalled for him to pull her to a darkened little corner of the ship. Mostly where they kept the vegtables.

"Then...let's get this over with." She gasped out as he ground against her and continued to knead a breast. She didn't think it possible to blush anymore than she could, but she was sure she was putting the beetroots next to her to shame. It just felt so damned hot!

"Yes...Captain TopHeavy." He smirked against her neck before biting it almost hungrily.

WideHip couldn't believe it. The pleasure and sensitivity of TopHeavy's body was incredible. She felt as if the knees would buckle any moment and craved for more of this electrifying feeling.

She pushed back the hips of TopHeavy's, experimenting, and moaned and the tingly sensation it left in her groin.

"WideHip...are you trying to make me take you here and now?" Beej whispered into her ear, snaking out his tongue and licking her pulse point on her neck. The body shuddered involuntarily and her breath caught in her throat as his caressed a nipple to hardness.

"I don't know...do you think you can handle it?" She managed to tremble the words out, biting her lip and teasing him by bringin her knee up inbetween his legs and nudging the hardness forming there.

For a while, he was still, contemplating whilst flicking the nipple back and forth inbetween his fingers, letting her moan.

All too soon for her, he stopped and pulled back, smirking quite evilly with his big green and brownish teeth.

"We'll sort this out later, Captain." He bowed curteously, still smirking and turned his back to her, distancing himself achingly slowly.

She was left with the body throbbing, wet inbetween the legs and her chest feeling ready to explode.

Later.

Later on the Freak ship...

"Have you been enjoying yourself in the cabin, Captain WideHip? I know giving the oppurtunity I would." He slipped his cold hand below a strap and watched her blush even more. Her mind was going crazy and it felt increasingly hot in her body. Particularly the parts he was touching, which surprised her since his hands where quite chilly.

"How about you show me? Show me what you have been doing." He pulled back and her with him, leading her towards the cabin as he stepped backwards and phased through the wall with her.

"Just...no...no pencils ok!" She blushed as he threw them down onto the bed.

He arched his brow at her before making her stand up.

She showed him what she had been doing.

Slowly, she removed her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, closing her eyes so she didn't have to watch him, watch her smirk.

The shirt pooled around her feet, and his eyes grew wider as he watched her begin.

Her fingertips ran slowly up the naked skin of her stomach, trailing over a small mole above the belly button. She moaned quietly, not realising she had done it, when her hand reached inbetween the breasts infront of her and her cool hand was a nice contrast to her hot skin.

She dared a peek at him, happy at how captivated he was by her movements.

She smiled inwardly and decided to continue, more courageously than before.

Both hands came up, each supporting underneath a breast and pushing them up, her purposefully moaning some more, smiling even more when she heard an audible gulp.

Her now hard nipples where poking out from inbetween her fingers, standing to attention at her very touch. Next, she let them wonder south, grabbing the ties to her wrap around skirt and pulling them free, her own need pulsating deep from within her, longing to be touched.

As the skirt dropped to the floor with the blouse, she was left in just a pair of panties she had found, with small skull and crossbones on them.

She fully opened her eyes and looked at Beej wantonly, his jaw having dropped to be in his lap.

She let one hand wander inbetween her legs, smoothing over the fabric protecting her downstairs, whilst the other wandered back upwards, brushing some hair behind her ear.

She seemed to feel ten times hotter and couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed past the top of her panties and bit her lip, watching Beej's reaction.

He seemed to be enjoying himself.

She could feel everything. How wet the body was, how quick it reacted to the simple touch, without anything going on.

Beej could no longer take it.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forward, attaching his mouth to a nipple as she fell onto him.

She straddled his waist, half wanting to pull back at what was happening, but the other half staying put at the wonderful tongue that was currently lapping around a nipple and her loins, which where now getting excellent frictions from his own crotch. Her controlled throughts where becoming clouded by the sensations that TopHeavy's body was receiving, everything seemed so much harder to think about when Beej was grounding his hips up into hers and his teeth carefully dragged along a nipple.

"Oooooooooooh, Beej." She moaned his name, arching upwards a little.

"I know." His mouth came off her nipple for a brief second, before attaching itself back on.

He pushed himself up, one arm wrapping around her back so she couldn't move and in one swift movement, tore off her panties.

"Beej! Those where my favo-Mmmmpf!" She was cut off from her protest as he kissed her hard, his tongue filling her entire mouth.

As he pulled back, making sure he had left her breathless, he smirked.

"I owe you another pair. I'll compensate with my body." He said with a smirk and went back to the minstrations on her chest, before he lay his body down and stretched out ready for her.

Somehow, maybe whilst she had been enjoying herself, Beej had removed all his clothes, and was lying beneath her, fully erect.

She could have easily smirked and kicked him out of the room, or even pierced his member with a iron bar, but the tingling sensation in the lower depths of her stomach was too much to bear.

Slowly, she impaled herself ontop of him, whimpering at the wonderful, full feeling of him inside of her.

He gripped her hips, hissing as he thrusted the rest of the way in, until he was up to the hilt.

"Ahhhh! God..DAMNIT, MOVE!" WideHip screamed, surprised at how well TopHeavy's voice could shout, all the rest of her thoughts lost as she raised herself up and let gravity pull her back down.

Soon, the two where having 'wild monkey sex' (as Beej was boasting later to the crew) and Losing all their inhabitations, WideHip using TopHeavy's body to do things she'd never done and Beej pummeling into her, making all of it count when he knew the real TopHeavy would come after him for it afterwards.

On the sexy ship...

"Interested yet?" He smirked and grounding his hips against hers, watching her moan and try to compose herself SOME dignity.

"Judging by THIS," she punctuated it by thrusting against his hardened self, "I'd say you're far past interested." She smirked just as cruelly and again their lips met in a tirade of abuse. He threw her to the ground and began to show his immediate interest in her.

He skillfully undone his shirt, making all their clothes become a pile of fabric in a matter of minutes. Soon, with just their boots one, they where kissing and grinding against each other on the hard floor of the lower deck, the idea that anyone could walk in on them at any moment driving them both wild.

Jareth began working his way down her upper torso, biting her in places that made her yelp, blush and moan for more.

"Oh god! Jareth!" She called out, his name becoming common upon her lips as she writher underneath, grounding their sexes together and elliciting moans from both parties.

Jareth brought his body level with hers and placed the tip of his head against her entrance.

"Tell me you want me know, or I'm sure I coul-" He was silenced as she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him with such force, before pulling back and looking deep into his mismatched eyes that where clouded with lust.

"Just, take me. NOW." She breathed and pushed her hips up against him, allowing him to go just a little bit deeper.

It was all too much, and Jareth groaned as he pushed his hips down and his throbbing member into her tight, wet cavern.

"JARETH!" She arched wildly into him, he had only just entered her and yet he'd already found her sweet spot, deep within.

As they began a fast rythm, they where so busy with each other, they didn't notice the crew members who had come and gone (litterally) as they walked in on the intimate pair.

Eric had walked up the stairs and seemed to pale considerably. He was wondering about writing a letter to Zo.


	7. Chapter 7

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 7

Cuddly toys and freakish pairings!

In Eric's cabin on the sexy ship...

He felt fingers tease along his body, groping and tickling various places. He groaned when he felt a hot wet tongue lick against his nipple and moaned when WideHip pulled back.

"And now....," WideHip trailed off and sat up, stretching behind her, so she was straddling Eric's waist,"...PILLOW FIGHT!"

Eric was met by a tirade of fluffy pillows. One of which was not his. He didn't stand a chance. He laughed as the girls started attacking each other and everyone was falling about the place. After a lengthy session, it turned into a tickling fight, which Eric seemed to win on both sides. Eventually, it turned into something much, much more.

When the final pillow hit had landed on WideHip's head, she reached out towards TopHeavy, her fingers prodding and poking into her sensitive ribs. Soon, the poor girl in her pirate Pj's was lying flat on the bed, laughing and kicking out beneath her, trying to grab hold of something to pull her up and away.

Unfortunately for her, Eric had grabbed hold of her hips and held her in place, allowing WideHip better access. His swooped her hands behind her back and allowed WideHip to prod and poke the girl and she was squealing and crying from laughing.

"AHHHH! NO! AHAHAHAHA! STOOOOOP IIIIIIT! AHAHAHA!" TopHeavy called, wiggling as best she could, trying to get free, but Eric had an exceedingly strong grip on her wrists. She struggled against his hold, wiggling her hips down on his. She felt a small shudder from below her and an idea occured to her. She again pressed her hips back into his, testing and indeed, the same shudder (followed by a low moan was heard) and she knew she'd found a secret spot. WideHip (who had also noticed his reaction) reached round, intent on helping TopHeavy. WideHip let her hands wander into the waistband of Eric's trousers, feeling his muscles beneath her fingers and smirking when he hissed in pleasure, gripping TopHeavy's wrists even tighter.

Somehow, during all these minstrations, Eric had lost grip and TopHeavy managed to squirm free, causing WideHip to now be straddling his waist.

"Go on WideHip, you have a go this time." TopHeavy smirked cheekily and leant back down on her side, choosing to watch the first display.

She leaned over, her mouth drawing achingly close to Eric's ear.

He hissed as he felt her take his lobe in between her teeth and suck gingerly.

Whilst she distracted him WideHip took a brave step and decided to be confident. She wriggled around ontop of him, purposefully gaining his attention using her hips.

WideHip pulled off her top confidently, trying to suppress a big grin as Eric's eyes widened at the sight of her naked torso. He audibly gulped and looked at her questionably, asking 'is it ok to touch?'

WideHip nodded.

Eric's hands reached up and tentatively cupped underneath each breast. He watched as WideHip closed her eyes, moaning at the wonderful feeling of him feeling her. His fingers, brushing over her nipples, adventured and wandered over her smooth skin. He played with her nipples until they where hard buds and somehow, even with TopHeavy leaving small bites among his neck, leaned forward and took one in his mouth.

She arched forward, gasping and moaning as he sucked on her, holding her in place by wrapping on arm around her back and dragging his teeth against her sensitive skin.

"Oooo....Eric." She moaned, clawing against his shoulders.

He knew what they both wanted.

Pulling back, he made sure she couldn't escape, one arm still around her.

With his other hand, he gently guided her towards him by the back of her head, giving her a warm and gentle kiss.

Unlike the hard, passionate ones that Jareth or Beej gave her, this one made her head swim. She felt his hands wander down and slowly edge her out of her pants. Another pair of hands joined his and she could only gather it was TopHeavy offering a helping hand.

Soon, both she and Eric had been shimmied out of their undergarments and trousers, and they looked at each other, gazing over one anothers hot, flushed bodies.

Eric guided himself to her entrance and paused.

WideHip nodded desperatively.

Eric thrust upwards, pushing his rock hard member inside of WideHip, watching her carefully as she screamed and shuddered. Her head thrown back and her own hips thrusting onto him, feeling him fill her up all the way.

"Eric...oh god, Eric! MOVE!" WideHip punctuated her point by grinding down as hard as her hips would allow her to.

He hissed and obeyed her command (she was Captain afterall), getting a good grip on her hips and pulling her hips up as he slid out of her, before pushing himself back inside, letting her weight drop against him.

She felt like jelly, the wonderful sensation of him moving inside of her.

WideHip closed her eyes and began to move her hips along with his pace, squeezing him everytime he pulled up and sinking hard onto him to hit that perfect spot deep inside of her.

TopHeavy had been watching them and decided to join in a little, teasing Eric. As he closed his eyes at a pleasurable thrust, she lent over sucked fiervely on one of his nipples. He threw his own head back, moaning loudly and snapping his hips up, causing WideHip to moan to.

"Oh....Oh....Eric! I'm-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" WideHip screamed at a particular thrust, her inner muscles tightening around Eric's hard shaft as she came.

TopHeavy had noticed this and instantly sucked on the hardened nipple, causing Eric to scream and topple over the edge of his orgasm to.

WideHip felt dizzy. Stars sparkled across her vision, Eric practically the same. Slowly, he managed to beckon her limp body down to his, laying her on her side and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

They closed their eyes, their sticky, hot, sweaty bodies breathing against each other.

TopHeavy just smiled down at the two cheekily.

"Another couple of hours and you'll be ready for another round." She giggled at them.

WideHip and Eric, still with eyes closed, groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Delusions of cola on the high seas: The dark chronicles, chapter 8

The OTHER crew members

On the sexy ship...

She couldn't move, even if she wanted to. It was almost as if she was under a spell. His cool lips were not commanding her, but she was willingly obeying as his tongue poked out and delved into her mouth. It wasn't hot and wild as previous ones between her crew members had been, but refreshing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled inwardly as he done the same. She felt that she was practically floating. Truth was, she was. He had lifted her off the ground for added 'effect.' He lowered them back down and pulled away, repressing a playful smirk as she pouted at him.

"More Captain? Surely this is enough?" His tone was teasing and he drew his lips achingly close back to hers.

She could have whimpered at the warm lips being just out of her reach.

"Oh, it seems not. Very well. But, if you expect me to stop, even when you beg, I'm afraid you'll be sadly mistaken." Puck smirked almost cruelly, completely out of his character, before diving back on her.

She yelped quickly and sucked in a breath, just in time, for his lips devoured hers and became alot more hungry.

She couldn't describe what was happening. It really WAS a spell. Tingling sparks ran into her mouth and down her throat and it felt like she was being filled up with sunshine.

It was wonderful and magick and heavens did she want more.

He pressed the length of his long body against hers and she gasped to find a nice bit of muscle beneath those clothes of his.

He pulled back and planted hot, smtohering kisses against the skin of her jawline and down her neck, leaving her tingling in the places he touched.

"Oh, Oh! Pu...Pu...Puck...I...," WideHip stuttered off, whimpering and biting her lip as his hands had found their way inside her shirt and pulled it to oneside, making the cold air hit the erect nipple dead on.

"Captain, I seem to have gotten you over excited. How may I make it up to you?" Puck whispered and pulled his body back a little, observing her face and getting a perfect view of her fantastic bosom now infront of his face. A smirk crept onto his face and he knew his next move.

WideHip lost all train of though and let out a wild moan as Puck gently grabbed her nipple inbetween his finger and thumb and began slowly rolling over it, watching her face contort into frenzied pleasure, whilst her chest rose up for more of his wonderful work.

"More Captain? You want more?" Puck spoke in a purposeful husky tone and rolled a little fasted, causing WideHip to shudder and let out a loud and jumbled yell, which was obviously her way of asking for more. Puck smiled and leant in, holding his face atop her chest, his lips mere inches from her nipple.

WideHip shuddered and closed her eyes, his hot breath on her sensitive skin was all too much for her as she awaited to what he would do next. She threw her head back as the sensation of his hot tongue flicking out and quickly licking the very tip of her nipple made the dull ache inbetween her legs grow more prominent, to the point where she was desperate for his attention to it.

She gently thrust her hips upwards, her body telling him exactly what she wanted and she was thankful as he shuddered, hissing and she could feel his own hardened member pressed against her.

"You test me Captain." He said, his voice straining and he ground his hips suddenly into hers and she rolled them back up as much as she could, enjoying the wonderful feeling like electricity tracing up and down inside her lower stomach and her loins.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone along with Puck's body language and she felt herself being pulled upwards by the arms and shaken.

"Captain? Captain are you alright?!" Puck's worried voice rung out and she opened her eyes that she hadn't know she had closed.

"Wha...What happened? We were...," WideHip glanced around, noticing they were still in the cabin and their clothes still arranged neatly, "...weren't you?...I was...," she was stopped as he pressed a finger to her lips and his eyes gazed into hers intensely.

"You seemed to black out for a second? You fell backwards and I caught you in time just as you hit the table. It seems my goodnight kiss rattled you," Puck straightened himself up and stepped away from her but keeping his arms around her, "that was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

"But I-" WideHip was yet again silenced by his long slender finger pressed against the fold of her lips.

"For now Captain, I must say goodnight. Get your rest." He bowed graciously and stepped out of their embrace. As he drifted off, back into the shadows, WideHip raised her hand, attempting to speak, but found, words would not form in her throat.

On the Freak ship...

Urm...I don't mean to be a bother...you can put me-iieeee!" She yelped as he gathered her weight in his arms and carried her to her bed.

"I'm not putting you down. I don't want you to fall." He stated with a know-all smile on his face. As he placed her on his bed he caught her blushing and trying to hide it beneath the upturned corners of her collar. He acted quickly, for he knew it would be a long time before he got this oppurtunity again. She squeaked as he clambered onto the bed and straddled her waist.

"Raz...Raziel? What are you-AH! Get your hands out of there!" She cried and tried to slap away his claws which had now wormed there way into her top, creating huge gashes for his eyes to see everything. He smirked and firmly held her hands together in his, pulling her up so he could look down into her eyes.

"Captain, if a crewmember where to abandon you at such a vital stage in your...expedition, you would punish him. Therefore, it is only right I deliver some punishment onto you." He smirked and delved onto her. He kissed her roughly, holding there bodies firmly against each other so she could not escape.

She wriggled desperately and moaned underneath, not sure whether she was protesting or just enjoying what he was doing. Unfortunately, all her wiggling was doing was encouraging him and he pulled back and hissed dangerously.

"You have NO idea what you done to me. When you left...God, I've come so far to find you," he opened his eyes and his gaze pierced her and worried her at the same time, "now I've got you, I'm not letting you go. Never." He ground out the last word harshly between gritted teeth, before crashing his lips back down against hers and pressing his body weight down so she couldn't struggle anymore.

Within a matter of minutes, he'd completely gashed and torn off her clothes, detiriorated her to a quivering, jibbering heap and was now lying against her, completely naked and very erect.

They made wild, passionate and carefree love, not caring who could hear them cry out each others names, and Raziel kept at her, makingher begin to ache down their from the amount of times he had brought her to orgasm.

"Pl...Please....Ah!....Ra...Ah!...Raziel! No...no more! AHHHH" She managed to half whimper out as he thrust into her more.

Her sweet voice begging him to stop and the appearance of her all innocent and vulneralbe was too much for him.

"OH GODS!" Raziel shouted and in one thrust, just as he reached his limit, he collapsed againt TopHeavy and a giant puff of smoke surrounded them.

"Raziel? Raziel, are you alright?!" TopHeavy was slightly concerned to say the least, just wondering where the frick the puff of smoke had come from.

"I'm...I'm fine...I'm here." The smoke began to clear and Abi could see something different already forming before her.

"Raz-Raziel?! You've changed...again." She said, gazing upon the figure of above her.

Raziel lowered his head, appearing to observe himself before audibly sighing.

"Don't worry. This happens when I over exert myself. Once I've run out of stocked up potion energy, I need another one, or I return to wraith form. But at least, like this, I can still give you a goodnight." He raised his headback and leaned over her.

"I...Uh...don't understand." TopHeavy leaned back, understanding him completely and blushing at the thoughts she was trying to surpress.

"Oh really? Because if I'm not mistaken you once said," Raziel's claws reached inbetween her legs and stroked her thigh lovingly, "that I was very good with just my hands."


	9. Chapter 9

Delusions of cola DC 9

IT is back!

On the Clown ship...  
It was horrible. Undignified. And downright scary. WideHip was traumitised. Bright colours where painted everywhere, pies where thrown and the worst thing was...he had dressed her up. She wouldn't have minded so much, except all the way through, he kept molesting her, which she vowed to make TopHeavy suffer for, because she had promised to save her.  
The hideous array of baggy trousers and tight top made her feel self concsious and the fact that Pennywise SPECIFICALLY made her wear one that was in the colour orange/yellow/purple/red polkadot and thin-striped clown clothes. He could have at least made them cover SOME parts of her body. That bastard.  
If she could tell him how much she hated him she would.  
He'd even forbade her the one love in her life she couldn't live without. The one thing that gave her meaning. He told her she wasn't allowed to draw. Oh, how she fell about, howling and screaming like a strormy nights wind. She felt as if her heart would rip in two. She begged and pleaded, she offered her own body, but alas, Pennywise stood his ground. He said, if she was caught drawing, he'd make her go insane, which was her biggest fear.

But that wasn't the worst.

When she offered him her body, he didn't decline it, he just wouldn't allow her side of the bargain.

She remembered it.

She was on her knees, gripping at his thighs and practically telling him how she couldn't live without the one thing in her life that brought her meaning.

"Please! I'll do anything boss! Anything!" She clung onto his leg and rubbed her cheek against his upper thigh, "you can....touch me...feel me...spank me...lick me...just plea-" She was cut off as he suddenly and violently clutched at her shoulders and pushed her back.

She gasped in pain as his long nails sunk into her soft flesh, but even moreso as she felt her back whack against the side of a crate behind her. She dared to look up at his face and saw that malicious smile and that horrible glance. She quivered beneath him, whimpering in fear as he pulled back and reached into his trousers.

"Now look at the trouble you caused," something long, hard and thick seemed to pulsate as he gripped it beneath the fabric of his pants, "I'm gonna have to bring the big boy out."

Josse readied herself for the sight as his hand came out, clutching the tip of something quite pink and shiny. She almost sighed in relief as he pulled it out more and she realised it was a balloon.

ALMOST sighed in relief.

Penny's devious, filthy grin made her nearly wet her pants.

"Now, be a good girl and I'll show you a trick," he said reaching toward her with his other hand, "a very special trick."

Quicker than a flash, his hand was inside her shorts, yanking them down and she froze in terror, her mind going a hundred miles a minute, along with the beat of her heart.

Once he had her shorts down, he quickly got to work.

She gasped and tensed up as she felt the head of the balloon trailing up her leg.

"Can the tunnel open? The choo-choo train needs a place to rest." He said in a sing song voice, licking his lips tastefully as he reached his destination.

Without so much as a word, he thrust the balloon into her, twisting it in so it filled her halfway up.

She gasped and threw her head back, her mouth wide open but no sound coming out. She was terrified. She was terrified of the feeling it had just given her.

Pennywise noticed this and quickly took oppurtunity of her momentary stupour. He used his other free hand to yank up her top and reveal her breasts, attacking each of her nipples with his tongue and long pointy teeth.

She screamed and wriggled beneath him, tears springing forth from her eyes where he was biting her breasts.

"NO! PLEASE! BOSS NO!" She cried and had to use both her hands on the soapbox behind her to keep her up right and not fall back.

He let go of her and looked in her eyes.

"As if I'd do that. I love it when they beg," he gripped the balloon and slowly pulled it down and out of her, "scream for me some more. I want to hear you scream in terror and pain. And then, I'll make you scream MY name."

He watched her expression as he pushed in the balloon ever so slowly, giving it another twist and pumped it in and out of her at the same pace. He'd give it an extra hard push whenever she bit her lip, trying to stifle a scream and moan.

WideHip couldn't hold it in anymore. She gave a lengthy moan and wriggled her hips down as Pennywise gave her an extra hard twist with the balloon.

"That's right, be afraid," Pennywise whispered as he pushed the balloon animal an extra inch inside her, "they taste so much better when they're afraid."

Without a word, Pennywise pulled the balloon out of her and grabbed her by the arms. He tossed her like a ragdoll and turned her over so her lower body was ontop of the soapbox and her head and arms where on the floor.

"Wha-HUH! AHH!" She cried again as he pushed the balloon straight back into her and began a faster and harder pace.

This was unbelievable!

She moaned and wriggled, all the time wandering if the balloon would pop from the pressure as it was hitting her so hard inside.

Pennywise huffed and grunted, licking his painted lips and giving the balloon an extra hard push and twist, just as he began to feel her moans heighten.

"...Ah...No....AH! PENNY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" WideHip cried, her tears pooling beneath her on the cold wooden floor.

Penny stood up and pulled the balloon out of her, snickering at the squelching sound it made as he done so.

"There's a good girl. Now get back to work, and maybe later we can play with the animals again." He said and walked away from her, leaving her with her face implanted against the wooden floor.

She turned herself over and righted her clothes, gasping for breath and staring at the sky.

She was gonna' throttle TopHeavy for not rescueing her sooner.


End file.
